Immoruti Imperium Influentional Empire Manifold
The Immoruti Imperium is among the largest (if not the largest) influenctial empire of the universe. Spanning over 6 galaxies with Imperium Annexed worlds and over 60 galaxies either in the process of accepting annexation, or are just begining to trade with the Imperium. The accomplishments that have been made is due to the extragalactic societies needing a society that is strong enough to counter the Atrox who have reaped in the zillions of people throughout the universe. To break the the Imperium up into different areas of space was not only a greatly needed manifold, but also became a an extended form of governship. The Lorem Ipsum began with the breaking of the Influential Empire by designating Providences. Providences There are a total of 60 providences that span the Imperiums Sphere of Influence. Each region consists of exactly one Galaxy and galaxies that are merging count as two providences. Some of the most widely known Providences are among the following: *'Galaxy Prime', is not controlled by the Imperium as the it is ruled by many of the Imperium's old rivals from the Corporate Wars, with many including the Weak UGF who wish to see the complete extermination of the remaining AulTech refugees. *'Galaxy Omega': Is the inner heart of the Immoruti Imperium with its Capital Planet Imperious Prime located behind among the most fortified Galaxy's in the Universe. With Imperious Prime replacing the Galaxy's orginal central singularity with an artficially created solar system (minus the Planet), it serves a symbol of Immortal Strength of the Imperium, drawing all Providences to do trade upon it. Many ancient prophecies from trillions of Extragalactic worlds have all made a claim over the Imperiums extremely long standing existance that should Imperious Prime ever fall (without the capital beging moved first) That the Universe would fall into a chaos unlike the likes of anything seen since its creation. *'Galaxy Theta: '''Galaxy Theta is more well known as being the Galaxy with the largest singularity recorded. All the Imperium uses the galaxy as a unrecycleable waste landfill galaxy as all things get pulled in eventually into the Singularity. At its heart though lies a planet that although devastated by the blackhole when it was created has revealed to be resisting the blackhole's gravitational pull and has remained solid. This galactic anomoly still is sought to be explored for the metal that may be resisting the Blackhole but unfortunately non ecan get close enough without being pulled into the black hole. *'Galaxy Omnicron: is widely known for its chaoitic space regions. Most ships entering the region will get attakced by these warring factions but because of their technology being so primative most ships passing through ignore the warring factions who occasional fire at them, as they do really no damage and their most powerful laser systems are only capable of reducing the shields on a Starfleet 24th century shuttle by .5%, and thats after an hour of constant firing. The Imperium has long sought to protect this region from the Atrox but, the Atrox often communicate to the patrols that the only reason they go into Omnicron is for recreation as it is so much fun watching this total war galaxy fighting each other without end never realizing that what they are trying to accomplish is really pitiful in the unvierse as a whole. *'''Galaxy Nova: (not to be confused with the Novan Galaxy) : The Galaxy known as Nova is the single most damaged Providence and galaxy witin the Imperium. It lies periously on the borders between the Atrox and the imperium boundries and although considered the neutral zone, it has become far more like a dead zone with those who live their becomming even hardier than most otehr galaxies in the Universe. Those who get stranded in Nova are often stranded there permanetly. Although the Imperium has done rescue missions known yet have succeeded. The way is open for the UGI at all times if they wish to perform rescue missions but even the likelyhood of them finding their refugees is less than .000000000001% of the time and only one single rescue attempt has been succesful. The Reasons for this are due to the fact of over 50 million different weapons of both direct destruction and indirect destruction have been used in this space often masking and rendering many regions impasssible. One particular problem is the transmatter field or more widely known as Hellspace. *'55 others: ....' Regions Beneath providences is a smaller area of space known as regions. Most well known regions of Omega Galaxy are as follows. 'Galaxy Omega:' *'Inner Nexus: '''The Inner Nexus region is the most central center of the Omega Galaxy. With thousands of worlds with Populations over several trillion with the Heart of the Imperium, Imperious Prime at the center of the Region. This area of space is the most protected region of space and is patroled by the Supreme Elite on every world. *'Exer Nexus: The Exer Nexus is the region just outiside Inner Nexus Region. Here a majority of the worlds exist as exotic vacation and tourist traps, as well as high class resorts. It is here that many old and elderely military commanders both Imperium and non, retire. One particular world known as Iosona, is known throughout the Imperiums span of influence as the world of Resorts with over 5000 spanning the entire world and all of them equally allowing people to vactation anywhere on them. The new homeworld of the Taiidan's was offered here as well as a region of space around it. Imperium law states any attempt to eradicate or destroy or harm New Taiidan and its people will suffer the full wrath of the Imperium Military. This even goes for Imperium rulers. *'Fran Nexus: '''Is located beyond the Exer Nexus and spans out to region the remaining region. Within Fran, many worlds are designed to supply the Imperium with specific civilian products often being just manufacturing centers open to anyone who is willing to pay for their use. These worlds are exceptional as they presever their naural enivorments and the heavy industry without either of the two causing harm to one and another. More often than not enviormentalists still reside here so that they merely protest that the plant shouldn't exist to begin with. Its these worlds that are then quartinied until the the evo's give up. Luckily these worlds hardly ever get long standing rebellions as they know that the punishment for rebelling is the eternal exclusion from ever being annexed into the Imperium. This law would be overturned nearly 200 years late. *'Eras Nexus: is the outermost region of the Omega Galaxy. Here is a galactic achievement known as the galactic ring which is the single largest construct outside Galaxy Prime. Here, The ring spans the galaxy's equator, and serves as the main Hanger for and repair station for all Imperium and civilian vessels traveling throughout the Imperium. Still under construction but currently used is the Imperium Customs which is investigates all imports and export both entering and leaving the galaxy. The Ring also acts as the largest anti Warp Field that surround the entire galaxy forcing all travelers to enter and leave through the customs. The ring would not offically be finished until 800 years after the Sorghelli war and would then serve as an inspiration for all galaxies to repeat as the the regulation results were so extensive smuggling was nearly eliminated with smuggling operations becoming headline news when they discovered smuggling. Category:Immoruti Imperium